The Brothers Cahill
by Azure Lynx
Summary: The Cahills fall into a book of Fairytales, altering it permanently.
1. Prologue

**I have a feeling nobody will take me seriously after this if the story fails, so I'm putting forth my best effort. Please don't flame completely. Give a **_**little**_** CC.**

**Disclaimer: If you've read my other stories you know I own Crystal and everything else not in the series. Aqua Lily owns Lilliana, and if I said I did, she'd yell at me. So, I always include that segment.**

**Prologue**

_A little girl climbs into her mother's lap, sitting next to her little brother. The mother smiles and pulls out the much loved book of fairy tales. She gently lifts the worn cover and slowly turns the faded pages._

_Elsewhere, another little girl is sitting on her mother's lap, doing likewise. In fact, every Cahill on the planet is doing the same thing. Reading that book. But not Bae Oh. His dreams of world domination never stop. He has constructed a machine that will dominate the world. Or so he thinks. At that fateful moment, he lets out a frighten cackle and presses the button. Purple lightning forks over the entire world, and hits the house of every Cahill. _

_Bae Oh quickly recalculates. This was not supposed to happen. He walks over to his machine, cracks it open, and howls with rage. His troublesome nephew stuck chewing gum in one of the compartments. His plans have been foiled again, but at a terrible cost. Every Cahill in the world has been sucked into the collection of fairytales, never to be seen again._

_This story is the book of fairytales that has been revised by Bae Oh, now the only Cahill left in the universe, with his crazy invention._

**So, what do you think? I know it's short, but that's because it's the prologue. The next chapter is my personal favorite, **_**Sleeping Beauty. **_**I know these aren't all Grimm Fairytales, but that's just the name. **


	2. Cinderella

**This is not your average Cinderella. I took Muse's review into consideration, so I'm trying to make it as original as possible. Wait, I've got it! Here it is, inspired by Little Lobster! Thanks! Oh, and once more, it's messed up family wise.**

**Cinderella**

Once there was a poor family named the Cahills. Arthur and his wife Hope were very happy with their three children Natalie, Ella, and Amy. One day, Hope got very sick. She died the next day from the yellow fever. Soon after, the fever claimed poor little Amy.

Ella's father got married to the mean Irina Spasky. Soon Arthur died and Irina was in control. Irina always pampered Natalie, but she treated poor Ella as though she was dirt. Ella had no blankets and slept by the hearth for warmth, therefore earning her nickname, "Cinderella."

Now, one day, news arrived that Prince Ian Kabra was holding a ball to choose his wife. Irina and Natalie spent all day preparing for the ball, as the prince's handsome footman Alistair was getting married, too.

"Ella! Go wash my tights!"

"Ella! My gloves are dirty! Wash them."

Ella, do this. Ella, do that. That's all they ever said. No, "Oh, thank you Ella. My tights are beautiful. Here, have a biscuit."

At last, Ella had a moment to spare. She rushed upstairs and hurriedly got on her dress from her grandmother, Grace. She put her hair up in a bun, and tied it with a pretty blue ribbon. Lastly, she squeezed into her pretty little flats and bounded downstairs.

"What are you wearing?" Natalie asked.

"My dress, for the ball!" exclaimed Ella excitedly.

"You're not going. There's no reason, any way. He's not buying servant girls, you know," Irina said, coldly.

Ella burst into tears.

"Oh, shut up, you big baby! I'll give you something to cry about!" yelled Natalie. She reached over and ripped Ella's dress into shreds. "There!" she said proudly, "Now you can cry."

Ella ran out into the garden.

"There, there, poppet. Don't cry. Shh, it'll be ok," a small voice said.

"Amy?" Ella said, looking up in disbelief, "Amy!"

"Now, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Amy, I want to go to the ball, but Irina won't let me."

"Here, I'll help. Babbitt, Bobbitt, Boo!"

Ella looked down in disbelief. Her ragged dress had turned into an elegant red dress, with a silver neckline. On her feet were two elegant gold slippers and her hair fell in gorgeous, silky black locks. On her head was a diamond tiara.

She looked down, and gasped. Amy was wearing a long pink dress with ruffles crossing the narrow bell shaped skirt. Along her waist was a think red strap with a blue rose on the side.

"Why are you wearing that?" she asked.

"I'm going, too. After all, why would I miss this?"

"But, you're a ghost. How can you even wear-?"

"I'm a fairy. Your fairy god-sister, to be exact."

Next to Ella, a large pearl carriage stood waiting for them.

"We must hurry. The magic will wear off at midnight," Amy said.

"Oh, thank you, Amy," Ella exclaimed.

Ella took a moment to examine Amy more closely. In her hair was a twig of holly with a navy and aqua butterfly that flicked its wings every two minutes. Her hair was up in a bun.

Ella reached up and undid Amy's bun. She gasped as Amy's auburn hair now hung down to her feet. It shimmered in the light of the moon, shining ever color of the rainbow alone, and then at once.

"There," Ella said, now satisfied. "Much better."

Amy blushed.

They stepped into the coach and rode away to the ball.

When they got to the ball, conversations stopped. Everyone stared at the two princesses from a foreign land. But they weren't princesses. They were a peasant girl and her fairy god sister. The prince and his servant both stared at the beautiful creatures standing before them. The girl curtsied to the prince, then to his servant.

"Ella," she said shyly. Thinking quickly, she said, "Cinderella."

"Pleasure to meet you, my dear," said the prince.

"Glenna," Amy said, without hesitation.

"I'm so glad you could come, your highness. I'm Prince Ian," said the prince. Ella suppressed a giggle.

"Ahem," Said the man in the back. "I thank you all for coming to his majesty, the royal highness, Prince Ian. Now, without further ado, let the ceremonies begin! Ian, boy, choose your first partner." Ian pointed. "OK, Cinderella it is."

"NO, but-" the prince's protests were drowned out by the music. Sighing, he took Ella's hand.

They danced the night away, and Ella, being the pleasant little lady she was, did not protest, even though she was not enjoying herself. As the clock struck ten, she had an idea. She danced another hour, and then heard the clock strike eleven. Taking her chance, Ella pretended to be flustered.

"Oh, twelve already? I really must hurry home. Mum said not to be late, and the journey frighteningly long. Good bye, it was a pleasure meeting you," Ella said quickly.

"No, wait, I must ask you something!"

"No time for that. Good bye, now!" Ella exclaimed.

As she raced outside, she realized what a predicament she was in. She had to leave the castle immediately, but leave the carriage for Amy! Grasping she was trapped, she sat down and wept.

"Do you need help, your majesty?" a voice said from behind her. Ella turned around and saw the prince's servant.

She met his eyes, and it was like love at first sight. They both looked, a realized they could read each other like a book.

"Please, call me Ella. And can you get me out of here before twelve and into some britches and moccasins? It would be very much appreciated," Ella said, hoping her smile might win him over.

"Anything to help you. That's my job. Because helping is helpful to people who need help," Dan finished lamely. "By the way, call me Dan."

So they hopped on Dan's horse lucky, and trotted of to a village five miles from the palace, to Dan's Father's cottage. Since his father was dead, Dan worked at the castle to support himself. He now had enough money to quit and planned to on his sixteenth birthday. But that had come and passed, and still he had not quit. But that day, he threw in the towel.

"Oh, shoot, I lost my shoe. Oh well, there's no time to go back for it. Surge on, my valiant knight," Ella added with a grin. Dan liked playing hero.

As they arrived home, Ella changed. Dan admitted he loved her, and they soon married. Ella was surprised that her hairstyle lasted. It was a pain she couldn't style it, but Dan liked it down. The wedding was plain and simple, a week after the ball. I'd like to say they lived happily ever after, but I'd be fired for not telling the whole story. So, the end is:

One morning, there was a knock on the door. Ella was in a good mood, so she called out, "Who is it?"

"It is his majesty, Prince Ian, seeking the size of your foot, milady."

Dan came in. "Tell his royal brattiness that we're married and my wife has no wish to see him."

"Open up, Daniel, or I'll have your wife thrown in jail!" Ian shouted, clearly irritated.

Dan reluctantly opened the door. "I tell you, it isn't going to fi-" the shoe he was holding was a gold slipper.

Ella unwillingly tried on the slipper. Needless to say, it fit like a glove. "I told you, I'm already married," she said. "Leave me alone, go find my sister."

"That's _precisely_ what I'm trying to do. And I need _your_ help."

"FINE! AMY, COME HERE!" she shouted. Amy came walking down the stairs.

"Wait, we have stairs? And a second floor?" Ella asked.

"My little gift for the wedded couple."

"Glenna, my love-"

"It's Amy."

"Amy, my dear, will you marry me?"

"Well, it defies the laws of fairiedom, but I guess it is ok."

As they kissed Amy's wings appeared. They shimmered, and then popped. Instantly, the room filled with happiness, and everyone was bathed in rainbow light. It was a tinkling of bells, or little snowflakes falling. After the event, no one could agree on what they saw, heard, and felt. It was only pure bliss.

Amy and Ian got married, and had a daughter, Madeleine, and a son, Jonah.

Ella and Dan had a daughter, Reagan, and lived in their little cottage for ever.

And they all lived happily ever after, each in their own special way.

**THE END**

Oh, and if you're wondering about my auntie Natalie, she still the same old vain little girl, still fuming over not getting the prince, and scratching her head wondering how the heck mommy, I mean, Amy, came back to life.

**REALLY THE END**

**Happily ever after. Isn't it such a magical idea? Don't we all just wish Natalie would admit she loves Dan, that Ian and Amy would admit they were in love? Well, this next story doesn't have a happily ever after. In fact, it just maybe the saddest fairytale yet. The one story where the bad guy wins. It's also the shortest. If you haven't already guessed, shame on you! It's 'The Little Mermaid.'**

**And don't hound me on the characters being OOC. **_**I know**_** they are.**

**BTW, the narrator is Amy's daughter.**


End file.
